Everlasting Love
by AzN gUrL1
Summary: TK tells Kari how he feels, how much he loves her. Kari said she didn't feel the same way, or does she? PG-13 for cussing *Takari*
1. The confession

No Title Yet  
  
By Azn GuRl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I wish I did though!  
  
TK Takaishi ran as fast as he could, tears running down his face, blending with the rain. His vision blurred, but he didn't care, he kept on running. He ran faster and faster, then he tripped. He sat up strait remembering she was back there, with his heart ripped in pieces.  
  
'I have to get away from her' TK thought.  
  
So he ran, and ran. Going who knows where. All he knew was that he had to get away from her, away from the one who broke his heart. All this time he was sure she felt the same way. She was always there for him, always giving him a helping hand, just like he was to her. This afternoon he found out that those were just friendly gestures.  
  
'Why didn't I see it before' he yelled in his head as a river of tears flowed freely down his cheeks.  
  
His stomach growled, his feet ached, his head felt dizzy, all this pain he easily ignored, but the aching of his heart pained him too much to be left unnoticed.  
  
"I am a fool," TK whispered almost inaudible. "Why did I tell her? I only succeeded in losing my best friend, and losing the one I love."  
  
TK slowed down. He saw a cave nearby and walked in. He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. He cried and cried, remembering the last time he saw her face, when he told her those three little words. Those three little words that mean so much to somebody, those three little words that can cause pain or happiness. Those three little words, I love you.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
TK walked up to her best friend Kari Kamiya.  
  
"Hey Kari, can I talk to you for a minute, please?" TK asked with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Of course TK." Kari replied with a sweet smile.  
  
TK took a deep breath and took Kari's hand in his and led her to a big blue lake.  
  
"TK…" Kari gasped, "It's beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you Kari." TK said while embracing her in a hug.  
  
"Umm, TK, are you ok?" Kari asked with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"No I'm not Kari," TK replied while his eyes closed, holding her tight. "I have a whole in my heart, an emptiness that only you could heel. Everyday I see you it makes me feel as if I'm in heaven, but loving you and not knowing how you feel is hell. You're the reason I wake up in the morning and go to bed at night. When you are happy, I'm over-joyed, when you're sad, I'm in torture, and when you're crying, I'm dieing. You light up my life Kari, and I'm nothing without you. You're the most generous, kind, and helpful person I know. You'll do your hardest to help somebody, even if they treat you like shit. You're sweet and kind to all, and took me in as a friend. Not only you're the kindest person I know, but you're also the most beautiful person I know. Kari, I'll do anything for you, I don't care how small or how big, you want something just ask, because I-I love you."  
  
Kari gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry TK, but I don't have the same feeling for you." Kari said looking strait into his eyes.  
  
TK let go of her and then looked down.  
  
"Oh," was all TK can say.  
  
"TK, you're a nice guy and everything but you're my best friend." Kari explained "Don't worry TK, you'll find somebody else, there's more fish in the sea."  
  
TK tried hard not to make his voice crack, but failed. "Y-yeah you're p- probably right."  
  
He tried hard to hold back the tears.  
  
"We could still be friends right?" TK said with hope.  
  
He knew it would be hard, but his friendship with Kari is more valuable to him than life itself, if she said no he wouldn't know what he would do.  
  
"I'm sorry TK but, we can't," Kari said "Now that I know how you feel, it's gonna be kinda weird."  
  
"Oh" TK said while holding back his tears.  
  
The rain came pouring down.  
  
TK instinctively took off his coat and gave it to Kari, who forgot to bring one.  
  
"Thanks" Was all she could say.  
  
Then there was an awkward silence. TK couldn't take it anymore. He turned on his heels and ran, tears finally falling.  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
He felt like dieing right there and then. He wanted to crawl under a rock and die. He hated himself. He wished he could be the kind of guy Kari would love, but he knew that this would never happen. He is what he is, and he can't help it.  
  
TK knew his love for Kari would never end. He would never stop loving her.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" He asked himself in a whisper.  
  
TK felt all the energy washing away from him. He lied down on the stony cold floor of the cave and closed his eyes. A vision of Kari came to mind and he started to sob.  
  
"Kari…" he whispered to himself as everything went black and he is finally at rest. 


	2. Realization

No Title Yet Chap. 2  
  
By, AzN gUrL  
  
Disclaimer: I said it b4 and I'll say it again. I don't own digimon.  
  
The sunlight shone through the opening of the cave and woke up TK. The sunlight was warm and very inviting. TK wanted to get up, stretch, and run around in the sun, but he couldn't. He could barely get up. After all, sleeping on a cold, hard, cave floor isn't the most luxurious way to sleep.  
  
He didn't look too good either. His hair was a complete mess, he was muddy, his shirt's all wrinkled up, and you could tell he cried himself to sleep because his eyes were red and puffy. His body ached all over from running to much, his stomach was eating him because he was really hungry, but what pained him the most, was the aching of his heart.  
  
He sat up, and regretted it. It hurt him so much just to sit up, that he shed a single tear. He knew he couldn't stay here, so he stretches, hoping that this pain will go away. After awhile it did. So he got up and walked out of the cave.  
  
When he exited the cave, he saw a beautiful pink flower. He choked back a sob.  
  
"K-Kari…"He trailed off.  
  
TK started to cry, but shook it off. Or so he tried, a stream of tears flowed down his cheeks. He took the flower then held it up to his face and stared. Then he sniffed it and sighed. He then put it in his pocket, and whipped away his tears. He walked in a direction, not knowing where he was going, trying to find his way home.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Kari woke up and stretched. She looked at her clock.  
  
"6:30, enough time for me to take a shower." Kari happily thought forgetting about last night.  
  
She walked to her dresser to get her clothes. She stopped a foot away from it. Lying there was jacket. On the back it says 'Takaishi #15'.  
  
"T-TK…" She whispered to herself with a frown "what am I saying, I don't even like him."  
  
Kari shook it off, got her clothes and headed to the shower.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
TK had been walking for some time now. He hadn't found the city yet, but he did find a place to wash up. TK kneeled down and was about to put his hands in the water when he remembered something.  
  
"Th-this is the p-place where…" TK realized, and shook his head "Just forget about it TK and get yourself cleaned up."  
  
TK cupped his hands in the water and splashed some water onto his face. Of course the cold water shocked him. To him it was a funny thing. He knew that it was coming, ready for it but still gets shocked. The cold water was just like Kari. He knew that Kari was coming; he was prepared not to smile but when she comes up to him, he looks at her and then smiles like an idiot.  
  
TK then shook himself attempting to get dry. When he was done doing that, he stood up, and got ready to leave. He took a step further and then something shiny caught his eye. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a locket, a heart shaped locket. TK remembered it well. It was the one he gave to her on her birthday, one year ago.  
  
"It must've fallen off, or maybe she threw it here." TK didn't know what to think.  
  
He opened it and gasped. It was a picture of him and Kari. Kari was sitting on the floor and TK had his arms around her neck, kneeling behind her. They were both smiling and looked very happy.  
  
TK smiled and a river of tears formed in his eyes. He whipped the tears away, and put the locket in his pocket. He slowly walked home, and took his time.  
  
'I'm not goin to school today.' TK thought 'I can't stand to see her right now, no matter how beautiful she is. She won't smile at me anymore, heck she won't even look at me. You're a loser TK.'  
  
He walked further until you could see nothing of him, just the trees of the forest.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Kari's shower took a little longer than expected. She took a glance at the clock.  
  
"Holy Shit! I'm gonna be late!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
She ran into her room and looked at the dresser and saw the jacket again. She sighed as a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"What hell the am I doing?!" She asked herself.  
  
She took a look at her clock.  
  
"I don't have the time for this." She said in a sigh.  
  
Kari took the coat in her arms and ran out of her house.  
  
"I'll see TK at school. I could give it to him there." Kari said with a satisfied smile.  
  
When Kari arrived at the school, she put her stuff away except for the coat, and ran all the way to class. Once she stepped in the bell rang. Kari smiled and looked around the room.  
  
"TK's not here," Kari said "Maybe he's late."  
  
She stared at his chair, which was in the first row. Kari smiled when she remembered the time when he first came here, when she first met him. She giggled.  
  
'What the hell am I doing?!' She yelled in her head. 'I don't like him!'  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
TK finally arrived at his house. The first thing he did was getting something to eat. He decided to have some cereal. When he was done, he went into his room, and looked at himself in the mirror. He was covered with mud and dirt.  
  
"Looks like somebody needs a shower." TK said  
  
TK took out the flower and the locket out of his pocket; then put it on his dresser. He got his clothes and headed for the shower.  
  
"Good thing Mom's on a business trip or I would be in BIG trouble." TK said with a chuckle.  
  
TK turned on the warm water and smiled.  
  
'I love showers.' TK thought to himself. 'I also love, Kari'  
  
Tears formed in TK's eyes, as he continued to bathe.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
School was over and Kari is walking home, with a sad look on her face. All day she thought about TK. She couldn't get him out of her head. Everything she did, it reminds her of TK. Even when she was in Home Ec. class, she remembered when he always helped her.  
  
"I remember when TK always offered to walk me home," Kari giggled, "He's always sweet and kind to me. I always have fun with TK and I could even act like a child. He wouldn't care, he'd just join me."  
  
Then Kari gasped. A single tear slid down her cheek, but she didn't wipe it away.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
She ran home. When she got there she threw her backpack on the floor, kicked off her shoes, and hugged TK's jacket tight against her chest.  
  
She ran to her room and laid on her bed.  
  
"I-I'm in love with TK…" Kari said while a river of tears flowed down her cheeks "I can't believe it, I'm in love with my best friend TK."  
  
TBC… 


	3. Out in the balcony

TK got dressed up and went to his room. In his room is a door to a balcony, he goes there when he needs time to think and be alone. Sure his room I silent, but the balcony has a beautiful view of the city. It was getting dark so all the lights turned on. He opened the door at sat on a chair. He closed his eyes as a cool breeze passed him. He smiled in relaxation.  
  
"I have ta go school tomorrow." He told himself with a frown. "That means I'll have to see her again."  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at the stars. He smiled as a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"I remember when me and Kari went camping together. We shared a blanket and watched the sunset together. After that we gazed up at the stars and looked for the constellations." TK whispered to nobody unparticular. Then he let out a small laugh, "She still thinks the moon is the north star. She looked so beautiful under the moon's light…"  
  
"TK, that's so sweet!" a girlish voice said.  
  
TK turned around and stared at the shadow figure walking towards him.  
  
TBC…  
  
Sorry it was short, I have a lot of hw ta do. I hope you liked! R&R pwease! I'd also like it if u'd e-mail me, nobody sends me e-mails nemore. G'bye! 


	4. Phone call

Sorry it's late but I have a lot of homework. Well, I hope u guyz like it, n don't 4get R&R!  
  
  
  
Everlasting Love chap. 4  
  
"Mimi? What are you doin here?" TK asked Mimi.  
  
Mimi walked out of the darkness in TK's room.  
  
"Matt called me sayin that your mom called him to baby-sit you." She explained. "He told me to come over her to help him. He said he needed a cook."  
  
Mimi laughed a little. Then she saw his frown and remembered what he said.  
  
"So, TK…" Mimi began " You have a crush on Kari?"  
  
"No," He said while turning his back to her. "I-I love her."  
  
"TK?!" Mimi gasped. "That's wonderful! When are you gonna tell her?"  
  
"I already told her." TK said as tears started to fall  
  
Since TK had his back to her she couldn't see his face. She couldn't see how much pain he's in.  
  
"TK! That's wonderful. Wow, TK and Kari, the holder of hope and light. I bet you guys are so happy!" She said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"I-It's nothing l-like that." TK said with a cracked voice.  
  
"TK? What's wrong?" She asked as she turned him around.  
  
She gasped. "TK, why are you crying? Tell me what happened."  
  
TK finally broke down.  
  
"Sh-she said she didn't feel the same way, I even asked if she would still be my friend. I-I couldn't even have that. I'm so pathetic. Why did I even tell her?" TK started to cry hysterically. "I-I know she doesn't love me back, but I-I can't stop loving her. I-It hurts so much…"  
  
"TK…" Mimi whispered as he hugged him. "I can't believe she said that. I'm sorry TK."  
  
"What happened? What are you doing with my girlfriend TK?" Matt asked as he walked through the door of the balcony.  
  
"Shh…" Mimi whispered. "You're gonna be ok. I'll go talk to her tomorrow."  
  
"N-no!" He exclaimed. "P-please don't. She'll probably think I sent you over there to persuade her into going out with me. She'll think I'm more pathetic than I already am."  
  
"Fine, I won't go then." She finally gave in.  
  
"Th-thank y-you…" he whispered as he fell asleep.  
  
"Did I miss something here?" Matt asked Mimi.  
  
"Shh, he fell asleep. Let's get him to bed first, then I'll tell you." Mimi whispered.  
  
They laid TK on the bed and walked out of the room. Mimi quietly shut the door behind her. They walked over the living room and sat down.  
  
"Poor TK," Mimi said, "I'll tell you what TK told me, but you have to promise you won't yell, ok?"  
  
"Fine, now tell me." Matt said while getting agitated.  
  
Mimi explained to Matt on what happened.  
  
"What?!" Matt yelled, " Why would she do that! I know we can't make her love him but they could've still be friends!"  
  
"You told me you wouldn't yell." She said while glaring at Matt.  
  
"Yeah but it got me so angry!" He yelled again while he slammed his fist on the table.  
  
Mimi pushed him down onto the couch behind him.  
  
"Have you forgotten that a teenage with a broken heart his sleeping peacefully in his bedroom which is right over there." Mimi said as she pointed at a door not to far away.  
  
"Oops." He said while he smacked his forehead.  
  
Mimi looked at the clock.  
  
"I better start cooking now." Mimi said while walking toward the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Meems?" Matt asked Mimi.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Could you make a little more food? Just in case TK wakes up?" Matt asked.  
  
"Ok." She replied.  
  
~~~~*~~~  
  
Kari woke up at the sound of her mom's voice. She kept on saying something about dinner, but it didn't matter. Kari wasn't hungry and refused to get out of bed.  
  
Kari remembered about her dream. It was about her and TK having a picnic in the park. She remembered when that really happened. When she had a friendly picnic with her best friend. She had the time of her life, and had a picture to remember it. It was her most favorite picture, in her most favorite gift.  
  
It was a gold locket she got from TK on her birthday. She put the picture in there and kept it around her neck and wore it everyday.  
  
She looked her neck for her locket. It wasn't there. She got up and looked around her dresser, it wasn't there either. She started to panic. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom and searched. She couldn't find it there either.  
  
"I can't do anything right." She sobbed.  
  
"Yo Kari, you ok?" Tai, her big brother asked.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She said while getting up and heading for her bedroom.  
  
"Ya I can tell," Tai said sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "If you need somebody to talk to I'll be in my bedroom, k?"  
  
"K, thanks tai." She said.  
  
"No prob." He said with a smile.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
TK woke up from his nap and walked out of his room.  
  
"Mmm, something smells good." TK said while sniffing the air.  
  
"C'mon TK, Mimi just got cooking." Matt said.  
  
They all sat at the table and were about to eat when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Matt said.  
  
Matt walked to the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Oh hi Matt, how's everything doing?" Mrs. Takaishi asked.  
  
"Ok." He replied, "We were just about to eat."  
  
"Oh…" Mrs. Takaishi gulped "You didn't cook it did you?"  
  
"What me?! Cook?! Ha!" Matt said as he started to laugh.  
  
"Oh, good." Mrs. Takaishi said with relief, "Hey Matt? Can you give the phone to TK, we need to talk."  
  
"Ok, hold on." Matt said "TK! Mom wants to talk with you!"  
  
TK walked to Matt and took the phone away from him. He looked up at Matt and gave him a sad smile. Matt smiled back and walked over to the table. He sat down, and began to eat.  
  
"Hi mom! How's your trip?" He asked trying to sound happy.  
  
"Great! They gave me a promotion and a job offering." Mrs. Takaishi got serious. "TK, the job offering they gave me will give me as much money as I did with the job I already have, but this job is different. The job is in California."  
  
"Oh, so are we gonna move?" TK asked not sure of what to think of.  
  
He didn't know if he should be happy or sad. If he moves, then he'll be away from Kari and maybe he'll forget about her and get rid of his pain. On the other hand, if he moves, he'll be really sad because he has to move away from his friend and family.  
  
"TK, this is where you come in. You get to decide if we're going to move or not. I know you'll want to stay here, but really think about this TK. You have a week to decide ok?" Mrs. Takaishi said.  
  
"Ok." TK replied.  
  
He put the phone away and walked over to the table. He sat where his plate was, but just stared at his food. He picked up his fork and started poking at it.  
  
"Is my cooking that bad?" Mimi asked.  
  
"What? No Mimi, it's just…" TK said while setting down his fork. "I-I think I'm moving."  
  
TBC… 


End file.
